


Lamia's and witches, both are bitches

by Iwanttotouchthebutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean feels not good, Dean isn't happy, Don't worry boos, Eventual mpreg, Gen, I'll finish this, Sammy is a lil' bit of a jerk in the beginning, Say please and I'll make it extra red, Swearing, possible gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttotouchthebutt/pseuds/Iwanttotouchthebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long and very annoying hunt...this happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lamia's and witches, both are bitches

The Lamia closed in, and roared letting it prey know it was there.  
"C'mon you freaky bastard!" Dean yelled at it.  
"Dean, shut up, your only making it mad!" Sam yelled at his brother.  
Dean grunted and closed in on the Lamia.  
Sam watched his brother carefully, in case anything jumped out at him.  
Dean stepped forward cautiously, scanning the room, gun in hand.  
"Sam, I think it left!" Dean announced.  
Sam punched a wall in frustration, they had been hunting this thing for a week, and yet it always seemed to escape...not to mention Sam was pretty sure Dean had a cold.  
"Sam, you ok? Dean asked worriedly, interrupting Sam's thoughts.  
"Yeah, just punched a wall"  
"Why the Hell did you do that? Your hand ok?"  
"Yeah, my hands fune, I just got pissed."  
"And I thought I was supposed to be the one with anger issues. Sammy, you're supposed to save all that pent up anger for the monsters, not poor unsuspecting monsters." Dean smiled at his younger brother mischeviously.  
In return Sam just rolled his eyes.

Five minutes later the two brothers were in the impala speeding down a highway, discussing their options.  
"So should we call Bobby?" Sam asked.  
"No, we told him we would have this thing ganked yesterday, plus he's still pissed at you about that whole shape shifter thing that happened in Oklahoma." Dean mock glared at his brother before smiling and looking back out the window.  
Sam yet again rolled his eyes and went back to thinking about who they could call to help them out.  
Dean watch the road for a few more minutes before his eyes widened as an old woman stumbled out of the forest and in front of the Impala.  
"Shit!" Dean yelled, hitting the brakes and screeching to a halt.  
"What the..." Sam said angrily when he saw the old woman in front of the car.  
"Stay here." Dean said as he stepped out of the car, closing the door behind him.  
Sam watched on, uninterested fairly certain nothing would happen.  
The old woman shuffled forwards and leaned towards Dean's ear as if she was going to whisper something but instead two of her wrinkled, Boney Fingers rested on Dean stomach and he sank to the ground.  
Sam opened the door and started to get out when the woman cackled and looked at Sam.  
"Nine months, boy!" She shrieked and then dissapeard.  
Sam ran to his brother and kneeled next to him.  
"Dean? Dean? You ok?" He asked helping him into a sitting position.  
"Yeah...let me at it...." he groaned looking around.  
"At what...or who?"  
"Whatever made me fall down." Dean said shooting his brother a glare.  
Sam smirked "That would be the old woman you went to talk to."  
Dean glared at his brother. "Exactly! Never trust old people! Especially grandmotherly old people! And don't go near them if they're in the road!" Deans tirade was cut off when he grabbed his stomach and ground in pain. "Fuck..."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Dean, what's wrong? Are you ok?"  
"Oh I'm freaking fantastic..." he stood slowly and headed to the drivers seat.  
Sam already knew something was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Come boos, let Dean know what you think.


End file.
